How To Train Your Dragon: Mistaken Love
by SoulShirt
Summary: When Hiccup headbutts his childhood crush his entire world is changed. But is it changed for the better? Is she really the one for him, or will he find his true match from his mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**_So I've been gone a LONG time. Mostly because of school, so here's a welcome back thing, i guess. I might throw in some Oneshots now and again. Anyway enjoy! (BTW this is a LEMON STORY. WARNING LEMON IN THE NEAR FUTUTRE!) Dreamworks owns all characters.  
_**

Hiccup was sleeping soundly in his bed, until the weight of a certain Night Fury's head plopped down on him. Hiccup just grunted and pushed the dragon's head of him. Toothless snorted and plopped down with more force. "Alright bud im up, im up," Hiccup looked over at the clock it said 7:45 "Shit im late! Why didn't you say something?" Toothless grumbled in response. The young boy quickly got dressed. He put on his regular clothes then put on his dragon rider suit. Hiccup checked the clock again 7:55 it said. He again cursed under his breath, he hopped one Toothless. "Let's go bud." He said, the dragon then zoomed out the window heading toward Berk High.

Hiccup and Toothless almost crashed into the Berk High's dragon stable cause Toothless threw Hiccup off at the last second. Everyone was in the stables, laughing at Hiccup and his dragon. He got up and brushed them off. He started pulling the Night Fury over to an empty stable that just happened to be right next to Stormfly, Astrid Hofferson's dragon. She was the most popular girl in... well ever. Even in elementary school she was popular, everyone adored her. Hiccup was about to put Toothless in the pen when a huge fist came flying towards his face. It was Snotlout and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang. "Oh sorry Hiccup, this spot is reserved for... anyone but a nerd like you!" Hiccup stood back up, his face still red from the fist. Toothless was growling at Snotlout and his dragon ready to attack. "Come on bud, this jock isn't worth it." Hiccup put the Night Fury in then pen across from the other one. As he was taking off his gear he heard Snotlout say "He never had guts, never will." Hiccup sighed then said, "I'll be back at five, okay bud?" The dragon rubbed his head against Hiccup's hand. "Good dragon."

As Hiccup walked out the stables he bumped right into Astrid, knocking her binder and books out of her arms. "Oh gods, i- im sorry," Hiccup stuttered "her let me help you." "No i got it." She replied. They both bent down and smacked each other fore heads together. This was the first time he had ever actually talked with her in person. I mean she was the student council president, and he was school treasure, but he only talked to the vice president most of the time. Though he would never tell her, he had the biggest crush on her. It was so obvious it almost hurt, but she would never find out. They sat there for a second or two before they started picking up the books and papers. He hand what he had to her and she hurriedly snatched them away. "Thanks im-" She stopped and looked at him, he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. His hair was scraggy but not messy or greasy. Every single freckle was like a drop of chocolate, dotting the landscape of his face. And those eyes, like green emeralds that she could just snatch up and keep forever. She didn't believe at love at first sight, until she saw his face. She snapped back to reality, "Im Astrid, ni- nice to meet you." Hiccup chuckled, "Hey im Hiccup, school treasure." Astrid felt so stupid, this was Hiccup she had known him her whole life. He was always the quite kid, nobody ever wanted to talk to him. He had bulked up since she saw him last, his shoulders were broader, his jaw was more defined, and he gotten taller. In fact, he was taller than her by about 4in. "Yeah, sorry i know that. You've just, grown." She smiled at him. "Well i gotta go, maybe we'll bump into each other again and catch up. See you later Hiccup." "Yeah, see you around." Hiccup responded, but he was spacing out, cause a goddess just noticed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to my very good friend, who shall not be named for privacy reasons, for giving me the support for this story. And thanks for your reviews, keep it up! Without further ado, here is Chapter 2 enjoy!**_

Astrid sat in math class, still in awe of the boy she smacked heads with this morning. She had known Hiccup her whole life. Their parents were friends, and at one point they were friends. "Astrid!" Exclaimed her math teacher. Astrid snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the teacher, "If you have all this time to daydream, would you find the area of this trian-" She interrupted with "43.6 inches." The teacher shut up and went back to teaching and Astrid went back to thinking. It had been about five years ago, when the dragons and the humans were still fighting, when they became disconnected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Astrid ran through the burning neighborhood, supplying ammo to the men and tending to the house fires. She noticed that a certain boy was missing, Hiccup was gone. She looked to her peers and yelled "Where is Hiccup?!" No reply, the roars of dragons were to loud to hear any voices. Astrid assumed that he was probably in his basement. He and his mom would usually hide there when the raids where really bad like this one. She didn't think about it too long, men need ammo and fires need put out.

 _~Hiccup's basement~_

Hiccup sat curled up with in the basement with his mom, Valka. He couldn't help cause of his weak lungs, the smoke would send him to asthma fit. Instead he sat down here, useless. He thought he was safe down here until suddenly the basement ceiling burst in flames and a single dragon came down through the hole. He cornered Valka, and the smoke sent Hiccup into a asthma fit. He was coughing hard and his were stinging from the smoke, and in a flash his mother was gone taken by the dragon. He got a small glimpse of his mother before his father Stoick burst through the door. "HICCUP!" He saw the boy and barreled through the fire to get to him. He held him in his arms. "Hiccup where is Valka?" He could barely breath, let alone talk so he pointed up towards the sky. Stoick felt Hiccup's body go limp and hurriedly ran back up the stairs, through the living room, and out the front door so Hiccup could get fresh air. He woke back up looked around and started crying angry tears. Astrid ran from down the street to see what all the commotion was about and there she saw her best friend lying there on the ground crying while his father wept silently. She noticed that Valka wasn't there, Astrid could put two and two together. She fell to her knees, Valka was like a second mom to her and now she was just... gone.

Hiccup sat back up to find a Monstrous Nightmare right behind Astrid. Without even thinking he lunged towards her, pushing her out of the way. The dragon lit itself on fire and took hold of Hiccup's left leg, swinging him around violently. There was a crunch, Hiccup went flying into a tree. He lied there, his lower left leg missing and his body broken. Stoick picked up a shotgun lying on the ground next to him. He screamed and started running towards the flaming dragon. Stoick grabbed it by it's nose horn causing his hand to blister, he pointed the shotgun at the dragon's face and blew it's brains out. Astrid turned around, she still lying on the ground from when Hiccup pushed her. She lifted her head to see Stoick carrying away Hiccup into a nearby ambulance. She watched the ambulance drive off, she put a hand to her forehead. It was wet and hot with blood. Astrid didn't even care, she was just worried about Hiccup.

 _~The next morning~_

Astrid and Stoick had been in the waiting room all night. One nurse came and said they had to amputate Hiccup's leg. Astrid's stomach churned at the thought of her best friend having his limb chopped off. It wasn't until the morning till they were allowed into his room. The doctor took Stoick out into the hallway to talk while Astrid was left alone with Hiccup. She lifted the blanket to see the burnt stub bandaged up, bloody. She just wanted to throw up at the sight of it, her best friend in pain was her one weakness. Hiccup's leg shifted, wincing in pain as he slept. Astrid felt bad for her friend, so she lifted the blanket and wrapped her arm around him. She nuzzled her head in his neck and got her right arm under him. She slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing the news that she was about to get.

Stoick sat in one of the cushioned chairs thinking about the news he just got. 'A coma, dear Odin why?' Astrid woke up to see Stoick sitting there in one of the chairs. She sat up careful not to bump Hiccup's leg, not wanting to cause him anymore pain. "What did the doc say?" Astrid asked while rubbing her eyes. "It's not good," he paused, Stoick was still trying to get over this himself. "he's... he's in a coma, Astrid." She felt her heart drop in her chest, her best friend in a coma? "But... But how?" Stoick looked up from the floor "The doctors said when the dragon threw him against the tree he hit his head too hard," he started to choke up "his brain is swelled, it's pressing against his skull. It's not fatal but he could be like that forever." Astrid put her hands to her chest, her heart was beating out of control. She felt like she was going to die. Without even thinking she blurted out "I'll stay with him!" Stoick stared wide eyed for a moment, then said "Ok, i have no problem with that." She laid back down and snuggled up to Hiccup. Stoick chuckled under his breath and started to walk away, turning off the light as he exited the hospital room.

~Sometime later~

For a whole week Astrid stayed by his side, she was either snuggling up with him or watching him sleep. She watched his chest rise and fall, she watched his face contort when his leg shifted, and she would call for the nurse when he needed food or fresh dressings for his stump. Finally a week and and a day later Hiccup's eyes fluttered open. He noticed Astrid sleeping on his chest with her arm wrapped around him. He looked at his surroundings, "A hospital?" He asked softly cause his throat felt like sandpaper. His body felt heavy, he moved his right arm under him. He moved his left arm out from under Astrid making sure not to wake her. He threw his right leg over the side of the bed. then his left, but something felt off about it. He started to pull the iv out slowly still wondering what was wrong with his body. He reached up and turned off the heart monitor then pulled the pads off his chest. He tried to stand up but immediately fell onto the floor. He looked down at his feet, when he saw the missing foot his mind raced and his heart rate increased. "WHERE IS MY FOOT!" He screamed frantically. He stared feeling at the stub unaware he had just woken up Astrid. She instantly noticed Hiccup being missing jumped down off the bed to help him. "Hiccup listen, you're going to be ok." She spoke calmly but firm.

"My foot is gone Astrid, i don't think i'll be ok."

"Yes you will!"

She grabbed his head and pulled it to her chest, rocking him gently.

"Don't worry, i'll always be here to help."

Hiccup silently sobbed into her shirt. His whole world was changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Astrid exited the class, she didn't really know what happened after Hiccup got home from the hospital. The last time she saw him before school was at his mother's funeral, but after that he never came outside, he never called or texted, and she wasn't allowed to come over anymore. So after awhile she just forgot about him, she just felt like he didn't want her. When school started back up he ignored everybody and just kept to himself. Astrid never talked to him after that, it was only after when they started high school when he opened up again but they were in different social circles by then. She was too deep in thought to notice Snotlout walking up to her. "Hey babe, so i heard you were throwing a party." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she slapped his hand away. "First off, we are broken up. Second, yes i am what's it to you?" He rubbed his hand jokingly. "Well i was wondering if i was invited...babe." He said the last part to annoy her. Hiccup came walking up to his locker which was across from Astrid's. "One sec, i have something to take care of." Snotlout walked over to Hiccup and shoved him against the locker. "Sup Hiccup? How's being a nerd?" He said with a smirk. "Screw off jock." Hiccup retorted. He proceeded back to his to his locker when Snotlout pushed him over. He fell hard on the ground grunting slightly when he hit the floor. Snotlout took Hiccup's prosthetic leg and held it over his head. 'What is it nerd? You need this? Well too bad!" He threw the leg over across the hall near Astrid. Hiccup stood up on his one leg and hopped over to where his leg was. When he got near Snotlout pushed him over again. Astrid had decided she had had enough of this, she picked up the leg and handed it to Hiccup who proceeded to attach it. "Thanks." She reached out a hand and he took it, "No prob," she said "im tired of this asshole." Just then without even thinking she said "Would you like to come to my party? It's this Friday, it would be awesome if you came." He stared blankly at her "Yeah, im good. I really don't go to social events like that. See yah, and thanks again." Astrid watched as he ran down the hall to his class. 'What did i do to him?' she thought.

 _End of Chapter 2._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for all the great reviews! i hadn't read them when i wrote chapter 2, sorry. :P Here's chapter 3 and as i usually say, enjoy! Also my spacing wont work for some reason, sorry. IF you know how to fix this leave it in a review, please.  
**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

The school day had finally ended, Hiccup just wanted to get on Toothless and start flying home. This had been a very stressful day and he just wanted to get in the air and forget about it. When he was in the air he didn't need to worry about the world, the people, or even himself. He just just felt... free. As Hiccup exited the school and entered the stables he noticed his dragon wasn't where he left it. He looked around the stable and heard rustling coming from Stormfly's stable. He opened the stable to find Toothless and Stormfly rough housing. Hiccup chuckled and pulled Toothless away, "Come on bud, we gotta go home." He pulled hard on the dragon, but he wasn't moving. "Come on bud, we need to get home!" Toothless went limp knocking Hiccup over. "Fine, I'll wait. Useless reptile."Hiccup sat outside Stormfly's stall waiting for his dragon to be done with his playdate.

Hiccup had drifted off waiting so long for Toothless. It had been at least three hours before he woke. He looked from his knees to find Astrid staring at him from across the row. "Um... hey Astrid wha- what are you doing here?" He said nervously. "Well when i got done with practice to find you like this, and my dragon won't budge cause of Toothless. So im stuck here, same as you." Hiccup looked away from her to see it raining outside. "How did you know Toothless's name? We haven't talked in forever..." He stood up to stretch, not wanting to elaborate. "I talk to your dad sometimes when he comes over to talk to my parents." She looked down at the hay, not wanting him to see her blushing. Hiccup pulled out his phone it said 7:23. "Shit shit shit shit!" He said frantically. "What?" Astrid asked as she stood up to walk over. "My dad is going to kill me. Im supposed to call if im out later than six." He dialed the number and put the phone up to his ear. "Hey dad," He listened for a moment. "yeah i know, i know. But Toothless was having a surprise playdate with Stormfly." He again listened. "Stormfly is Astrid's dragon, dad. Anyway, i couldn't get him to go, so i waited and drifted off in the process." He went silent for a moment and looked in the stall "Well, Toothless is asleep now. Im gonna be stuck here over night probably. And no i don't need a ride." He listened for the final time. "Yeah ok, bye dad." Hiccup looked over to Astrid, "Well, guess we're stuck." "Yeah," She replied. "guess we are."

Hiccup went to the very back and started looking through the crates. He didn't find much except dragon nip and a single blanket. The schools dragon stables used to be a dragon cage where they would keep dragons to train new solders. But, after peace was established with the dragons it was refitted to be a stable for dragons. Hiccup took the blanket and threw it at Astrid. "Thanks," She paused. "but you take it, i don't really get cold." He could tell she was lying, she was shivering as she spoke. "No, im good, and by the way you're a terrible liar." She gave him a look then retorted with "So are you!" Astrid stuck her tongue out at him jokingly. Hiccup chuckled and sat back down. Astrid looked up into his eyes. 'Dear Odin those eyes' She thought. She could just stare at them for eternity, she wished she could. Her eyes trailed all over his body. He was no longer the frail boy he was three years ago. His shoulders had broadened, his arms had bulked up just a bit, and he had gotten taller he was even taller than Astrid by a few inches. A strike of lightning made her snap back to reality and she started to unfold the blanket. While she did this she looked back over to Hiccup who was curled up with his knees against his chest. She picked up the blanket then walked over to where Hiccup was sitting. She plopped down next to him and threw the blanket over herself and him. She then proceeded to nestle her head into his neck. "I miss this. I just wish i knew what i did to you." She thought out loud. Hiccup looked down at her with a scowl, "Nothing, you didn't do anything," He paused. "it was me." He got up and started to walk away.

Astrid got up quickly and chased after him. He had fallen right outside the stables, his left leg didn't do well in the rain. Along with the pain in his stump the rain made everything slick. She ran out into the rain to help him up, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "You've never hurt me Hiccup, you were always there for me!" He turned and started to walk away again. Astrid grabbed him and pulled him hard knocking them both down onto the sidewalk. Hiccup got onto his hands and looked down at here. "Hiccup, tell me what is wrong," She grabbed the sides of his head. "Please, what's wrong with my best friend." He looked into her eyes, even though it was dark and raining he could see the blue shine through, cutting through the darkness. "I never want to make you wait for a lost cause again. I... I never want to hold you back, Astrid." Astrid stared at him, she finally knew what was troubling him. It wasn't his foot or her, it was the fear of making her wait forever. "Hiccup, i- i would wait for as long as it took. You're my best friend, maybe ev- even more than that." Astrid trembled as their faces came closer. "Astri-" Hiccup started but was cut off by the meeting of their lips. He was stiff at first, unmoving like a mannequin. Astrid was about to pull away when he went deeper into the kiss. He pushed against her face, wanting more, wanting her. She didn't know how to describe this, she was cold and wet from the rain but felt warm in her chest. Her heart felt like it was beating outta control, her hands were clammy, and her breath was hot. Hiccup's tongue traced her bottom lip making her open her mouth slightly. He slowly moved his tongue into her mouth and she did the same. Their tongues danced and struggled for dominance with neither side winning. Hiccup pulled away and gasped for air while Astrid did the same. He stood up and reached out his arm. "Come on, lets go to my house. We can get dry there." She took his hand and didn't let go as they went to Hiccup's house. She liked the feel of his hand, and never wanted to let it go.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Thanks for reading. Again leave reviews and give me constructive criticism.**_


	4. UPDATE!

Ok so there was LOT'S of confusion about the story. Im not done, not by a long shot. I just meant the end of the chapter. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 4

_**So sorry for the the confusion, even though i did an update let me clarify. The story will only end when i die (Or more likely i get bored with it.) But, if i ever do end it it will say "~~~~~~~~~~END OF STORY THANKS FOR READING~~~~~~~~~~" And even then I'll probably turn into a oneshot collection. So yeah. Yeah i almost forgot... THIS IS THE LEMON CHAPTER! THERE WILL BE SEX AND STUFF. BY THE WAY the friend i mentioned earlier helped me ALOT with the sex scenes.  
**_

Not a single word was spoken during the walk to Hiccup's house. It mainly consisted of holding hands, Astrid's head on Hiccup's shoulder, and the occasional stop for kissing. Once they finally arrived Hiccup slowly opened the door with Astrid close behind. She shut the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake Hiccup's father. "Nevermind Astrid," Hiccup yelled from the living room. Astrid walked in and saw a note in his hand "My dad is gonna be gone all night. He got called to the station." Astrid felt a huge weight leave her chest, if Stoick ever found out they were alone together he would crack their skulls together. "Here," he grabbed her hand. "my room is this way. You can borrow some of my clothes." She followed him up the stairs, hand in hand. As they reached the young man's room Astrid started shivering; not only was she shivering from her cold wet clothes, she was shivering cause she was nervous to enter Hiccup's room.

Hiccup searched through the dressers looking for his biggest shirt to give her. He searched around for a good five minutes before finding a baggy green shirt and some boxers. When he turned around to his surprise he found Astrid completely nude, except for her blue underwear. He started blushing furiously, turned his head away, and outstretched his arm with the clothes in his hand. "He- Here take these. Better than your wet clothes i guess." Astrid took the clothes, deciding that putting the shirt on first would be best. She looked backed at him, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him blushing. Astrid dropped the clothes then started towards Hiccup with an adorable sway in her hips. She grabbed his chin and turned his gaze towards her. Their eyes locked, almost as if they were looking into each other's soul. Hiccup pulled her into a deep sensual kiss, with their tongues once again fighting for dominance. She pulled away and said, "On the bed, now."

Astrid shoved Hiccup onto the bed, then pushed herself onto his pelvis. Hiccup hoisted himself up using his arms and latched onto her face, eventually he pushed her just enough to get his balance back. She wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck as he started to caress her ass. Astrid pulled away and gave him a wicked smile, she then slid down his legs grabbing the hem of his pants as she reached the floor. In one fell swoop she had his pants around his ankles his erection found it's way out the front hole of his boxers. Astrid let a gasp escape her lips, she had never expected 7 inches of cock from such a scrawny boy. She wrapped both her hands around his massive member, slowly at first she rubbed her hands up and down making Hiccup throw his head back. She spat on the tip and rubbed the saliva over the whole thing. Her strokes got faster and faster. "As- Astrid im abou-" Before he could finish she pushed her self away. "Not yet Mr." She pulled down her panties and threw them across the room. "I get off first, then you." Astrid commanded as she pushed him onto his back. He nodded and gulped in response. Astrid climbed over him positioning her groin over his face.

Hiccup was about to lift his head before she dropped onto his face. He was still at first, she shivered at the feeling of his breath against her womanhood. Hiccup lifted his mouth slightly, he put his lips to her slit. His tongue entered moving slowly at first, Astrid quivered with pleasure as his tongue explored her folds. She shoved her hands into his hair gripping it tightly. "Hic- Hiccu- Im close." Astrid mumbled. "yes, yes, yes yes... YES!" She screamed as she reached her limit and spilled her juices over Hiccup's face.

She rolled over onto the free space on the bed to recover panting heavily, and not a moment too Hiccup positioned himself at her opening. Astrid pushed him down again, "Really? Is this going to be the norm?" He retorted. She climbed over him, then brought him into a deep kiss. She pulled away getting next to his ear, "This is my first time," She paused for a moment. "please be gentle." Hiccup sat up staring at her face. "Are you sure you want this," He gestured yo himself. "as your first. I mean, im certainly not the best looking guy, or the strongest. I just," Hiccup paused for a moment. 'Am i not good enough?' She thought until he said. "I just don't want you to waste your first time with me." Astrid grabbed his face and pulled him into another deep, sensual kiss. She pulled away and said, "Hiccup, if i didn't lo-" She stopped herself. "Li- like you i wouldn't be doing this. So don't tell yourself it's a waste." He gave her a goofy grin, then suddenly flipped her on her back.

Hiccup put on a condom he had in his night stand drawer, then positioned himself at her entrance looking to her for when she was ready. Astrid nodded and he then slid into her folds slowly. She clawed into his back and bit her lip to stifle her scream. Hiccup locked lips with her for almost a full minute before pulling away. She nodded again and he started to move back and forth, she started to moan with pleasure. "Faster." Astrid commanded. Hiccup picked up her waist and started to pound her faster and harder. Astrid's back started to arch, she had never felt such immense pleasure. Hiccup grunted and pulled out of her before flipped Astrid on her knees and hands. He inserted his member back in with such force Astrid's mind went blank. She moaned out his name, almost screaming it out. Hiccup gripped her ass cheeks and pounded Astrid as hard as he could. Her back arched once more as she reached her climax. "Astrid i-" Be fore Hiccup could finish his sentence Astrid had quickly shoved him on his back, removed the condom, and started to take his cock in her mouth. Hiccup grunted loudly before releasing into Astrid's mouth. She swallowed most of it with just a little on her chin.

They laid on the bed for a moment before they both heard their dragons land on the roof. "Shit." They said in unison as they found each others clothing and proceeded to get dressed. Astrid put on the shirt Hiccup had given her, and smiled. 'Smells like him.' She thought. Once they were both dressed Hiccup opened the roof and let the dragons in. They plopped their wet bodies on his floor and drifted off to sleep. "We should get some sleep too." Hiccup suggested. He and Astrid got under his blanket and drifted off into each others arms entangled by each other... Inseparable.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Sorry if the sex scene wasn't the best, but it was my first time writing anything like that so give**_ **me a break.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, thank you all for the reviews you left they we're all very helpful and encouraging. You guys rock! Also im on vacation so this is going to be a short chapter. Probably. Maybe. Sorta. Ok maybe i don't give a shit about my vacation.  
**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Astrid awoke thinking she was in her own bed and started looking for her clock on the nightstand. She looked over finding her clock wasn't where it was supposed to be. Then the memory of last night hit her like a train, a goofy grinned and slightly scrawny train. She looked to her other side to find the boy sleeping chest up, completely nude to her. Astrid looked around him to find his clock '5:07 AM' it said. She shrugged and figured she had a few more hours before she had to go home. Astrid settled herself on his chest wanting to hear his heart beat, feel the fall and rise of his chest, and just listen to the sounds of his life. Hiccup's breathing became ragged and he started thrashing about in his sleep. "Hiccup?" She said to him. "Hey wake up, come on wake up." But he was too deep in his nightmare to wake up from her voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DREAMSCAPE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Mom!?" A young Hiccup cried out into the flaming basement. "MOM!?" He cried out again, but to no avail. The room was suddenly engulfed in flame as he watch his mother get eaten by the dragon. "MOOOOMM!" He coughed while breathing in smoke. Hiccup closed his eyes and was suddenly outside. "Wha- How did i get here?" He questioned. Hiccup stood up and turned to find a Monstrous Nightmare ignited behind Astrid. "Get out of th-" Hiccup was stopped as the beast roared burning her alive. "NOOOOO!" He screamed as he watched the girl he loved die. His leg started to burn and tear as he fell down a dark pit. "Please, just let me go. Im so sorry." He said through tears. A boney hand grabbed his shoulder, he turned to find Astrid's corpse reaching out for him. "Punishment." It said, pushing his head down onto a log. He turned to find he wasn't in a pit, but in the middle of town with everyone watching. His mother's upper half was crawling towards him. "You could've saved me son." She cried out. "Me too, Hiccup." Astrid's burnt corpse whispered. Stoick walked next to the chopping block, ax in hand. "Son, for your crimes you mush be punished. You let you mother and Astrid die, you traitorous scum." He spat at him. Stoick brought the ax up then swung it down._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REAL WORLD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Hiccup shot up off the pillow and rolled to the floor fists up, ready to fight. He looked around only to see Astrid staring at him with genuine concern in her eyes and their dragons on the roof patio thing. He sighed then started to stand not realizing his foot was across the room. Astrid hopped of the bed and rushed over to help him. She put one arm around his shoulder and her other around his waist, she could feel his breathing was heavier than before. "What was that?" She asked wanting to perhaps help him. "Nothing, don't worry about it." Hiccup didn't want to tell her what he had dreamed, she might think of him as a coward, just as weak as he was in his dream. They sat down on the edge of the bed, Hiccup still panting from his ordeal. "Hiccup, so help me Thor i will pummel you so hard that there wont be a bruise just a scar." She raised her fist ready to strike. "Ok jeez. I'll tell you just put the fist down." Hiccup began to recall the events of his dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SOME TIME LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **(Sorry for all the breaks in the text. Im just being weird like that :P)**

Astrid put her hands over her mouth not wanting to cry out. "Ho- How long have you been having these..." She couldn't think of a word describe his experience, night mare just seemed to weak of a word and dream implied it was pleasant. "Night terrors?" He finished. "Ever since i lost my leg..." Hiccup looked at his stump, still remembering the pain from that dragon. Astrid picked up the prosthetic leg and handed it to him. He then proceeded to strap it on his stump like the hundreds of times before. "Hey lets go watch tv downstairs." He suggested. "Yeah, ok that's cool." She replied. They got dressed and proceeded down the stairs.

Hiccup plopped down on the couch waving her to come sit next to him. Astrid also plopped onto the couch, curled up her legs, and snuggled her head onto his shoulder. He froze and looked down at the blonde haired girl snuggling him. "Um... So we," She looked up at him. "Yup." Hiccup went wide eyed. "So doe- does that mean we're a... A thing?" She giggled at his nervousness. "Yeah... Guess it does." Astrid smiled at the thought of being with him. She knew they had just reconnected after a long period of no contact s she couldn't say she loved him, but she could see it in her future. She snapped backed to reality when alarms went off on the tv. ' _This is a local weather alert. Severe flooding has been reported in your area, remain indoors. Thank you for listening to the weather announcement.'_ They looked at each other, they both had the same thought in mind. Hiccup quickly turned to News Channel 7 and of course it was covering the flood. They didn't even care what the guy had to say, all they were focused on was the closed school listings. The list started to move, "Bashem Middle Prep, Berserker High," Hiccup and Astrid moved forward, this was the moment of truth. "Berk High." They jumped off the couch with joy, Hiccup bringing Astrid close to him."I miss this." He said. "Miss what? Flooding?" She said sarcastically. "No, it's not that..." He grinned and looked away, Astrid could tell he was blushing. "It's the feeling i get when im around... You." He drew her into a kiss, still holding her close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _ **That took awhile, but so far it's my favorite chapter, tell me yours in the reviews. Next chapter i might experiment with P.O.V i dunno.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Please keep reviewing, i need them. Also i would like to thank my friends that have been helping me, and one particular friend that has been threatening me to write. As always, enjoy!  
**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Astrid snuggled up onto Hiccup's shoulder, she "needed" to get warm. He flipped through the channels, stopping on the History channel. "It's on," Hiccup said jumping up. "I haven't watched this in years." Astrid sighed, before the accident he had been kind of a history buff. 'Guess nothing has changed.' She giggled, catching his attention. Hiccup got back on the couch getting nestled back into position. "What's funny about a documentary series about vikings?" Astrid punched his shoulder and started fake frowning at him. "That's for getting up, i was comfy and you had to ruin it." She then hugged him tightly, "That's for not changing." She pecked his cheek. " Hiccup rubbed his shoulder asking, "Is it always going to be like this?" She laughed, "Yup better get used t it." He shut up right then. 'Better get used to it huh? Why would she say that, this is just a fling for her nothing more. Im barely anything to her.' Hiccup was in deep thought, snapping back to reality when she said his name. "Hey Hiccup, check it out." She pointed to the tv, this episode was about viking rituals or something. Astrid was just interested in the complicated braid they were doing. "Do it," He looked at her confused. "Do that braid in my hair, it's kinda cool." Hiccup sighed, "Fine! I think i have a book upstairs about viking rituals. It's probably in there. Lemme go get it in a bit." Just then huge crack of lightning took out the power, leaving them in the dark. "How bout you just come with me?" He said as he got up to get it. Astrid got up and slowly walked through the dark then up the stairs.

Hiccup searched through the closet at the top of the stairs for a light. He finally found it, turning it on just to make sure it was working. Astrid had just turned the corner on the stairs and got blinded by the light. "Hey, asshat! You're frying my eyes, move the light!" He chuckled at her anger, turning his back to her to continue to his room. Astrid growled and sprinted up the last bit of stairs then started playfully beating him up. "Ouch!" HE grunted and laughed in pain. "Im sorry im sorry! Stop it with the fists!" Astrid backed off, sitting on top of her prey. "That's for being a douche, douche." She got off him, taking the light from his hand. "Lets find this book, we've got nothing better to do." Astrid said that last part with just a hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. Hiccup got up and followed her into his room.

Astrid sat on the bed waiting for Hiccup to find the book. He bent over searching his bookcase for the book. 'Stupid pajamas' Astrid thought trying to get a good look at his arse. "Ah here it is!" He exclaimed, he got to work quickly and started flipping through the pages. He slowly walked towards the bed still trying t flip through the pages. "Ah here we go, it's not the same braid but it's similar enough." Hiccup sat the book in his lap and held the flashlight on his shoulder. "Sorry if i pull hair. This isn't really i thing i do." Astrid laughed at his cation, "I can take a little hair pulling." He studied the braid steps once more before starting. He proceeded with the steps, pulling each bundle of hair into position. Hiccup accidentally pulled a piece of hair too hard. Astrid grunted it kinda hurt but she was thinking 'This is nice... WAIT! Am i getting turned on by him,' Her thought was interrupted by him pulling her hair again. 'Goddam it, im getting off from Hiccup pulling and playing with my hair. Shit.' "There all done! That braid doesn't look too bad if i don't say so myself." Astrid pulled the braid over her shoulder amazed by it's complexity. She turned to him punching his chest. "Owww! What is it with you and those fists?" She pushed him down and got on top of him. "That was for pulling my hair," Astrid got down and kissed him. "And that was for pulling my hair..." She blushed. "What?" Hiccup asked totally dumbfounded.

Astrid sat up, still sitting on top of him. "Well when you pulled my hair, it kinda..." She blushed harder. "Turned me on." Hiccup stared wide eyed at her, not knowing how to respond. 'Oh god this is it,' She started to panic in her head. 'He thinks im a freak. He barely knows me now, why shouldn't he think that.' Hiccup flipped her under him, "That's cool. Everyone has their their thing, guess yours is hair pulling." He gave her one of his goofy grins while getting up on his elbows. Astrid hugged his neck, "Thanks." She whispered in his ear. Their faces drew closer and closer... *RING RING RING *RING RING RING "That's mine." He picked up. "Hey dad what's up?" Hiccup's face suddenly contorted with fear. "You're coming home?" He waved Astrid to her dragon. "Yeah see you in a bit." He looked to her. "Im sorry you gotta go." She snapped at him. "Why?!" He sighed, "Cause if my dad finds us here, just us he'll kill us." Astrid remerbered who his dad was. "Shit." she said as she jumped on her dragon and rode off through the roof.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry that it took so long. I got preoccupied half way through.


	8. Chapter 7

_**So I got ungrounded yesterday so now I can finally work on this chapter. God I am a horrible procrastinator. Anyway as always please review and enjoy!**_

Astrid flew out Hiccup's landing pad then turned abruptly. Stormfly landed and growled at her, "Yeah yeah I know. I forgot some things." Hiccup handed her wet clothes and a poncho. "Yeah sure I forgot those but I also I forgot this." She kissed him on the cheek and stole his phone without him noticing. Astrid got to work knowing hi dad would be home soon. "What's your code?" She asked. "4242." She quickly found his contacts and put in her number. "Call me whenever, im always on that thing." She handed him his phone back and was for sure flying off now. Stoick saw the dragon fly off the pad wondering who it was but didn't put to much thought in it. 'Maybe a conversation starter.' He thought. He pulled Skull Crusher into the large dragon stable on the other side of the house. He entered the house using the door connecting to the stable. "Hiccup!" He thundered in a booming voice.

Hiccup was putting away the Viking book when he heard his father yell for him. "Coming!" He yelled back. He ran down the stairs he tripped on the last one falling onto the floor at the bottom of the steps. "You okay son?" He peeled his face from the floor, "Never better." Stoick chuckled at his son's sarcasm. "Well I got us some Chinese take-out. Got you some sweet'n'sour chicken." "Yeah thanks." Hiccup replied. He got off the ground and sat at the table and ate his food. Meals had become really awkward since Valka had died. Stoick finally broke the silence, "So, who was that flying away?" Hiccup almost spit his found out worrying that he saw Astrid's face and knew everything. "Just a friend needing a poncho." Stoick seemed to accept that answer and continued eating. Hiccup finished his food and threw away the box. "Thanks dad. I've gotta call a friend so im going up to my room." Stoick nodded and watched him run up the stairs. 'Mysterious person leaving Hiccup's personal landing pad, he tried to brush it off, and now a call to a friend? I think Hiccup got himself a girlfriend. Growing up so fast...' He thought to himself.

Hiccup got into his room and shut the door. He grabbed his phone from where he left it started pacing the floor. "Should I call now or later? I don't wan't to seem pushy or needy. Maybe just text? What do you think bud?" The Night fury grunted at him in a lazy manor. "Ok i'll text her then, lazy reptile." He sat down next to Toothless and leaned against his right wing.

 _Hey, u get back ok?_

He waited for about a minute then got a beep.

 _Yeah, im soaked to the bone though and my mom is yelling at me for being a whole day late_

 _Sry, but i bet she was just worried_

 _Yeah, anyway im going to go shower ttyl_

Hiccup sighed, he just wanted to talk with her more.

 _Ok, ttyl Astrid_

He leaned further back into the dragon looking at his phone. "Toothless why do you think she wanted me?" The dragon once again grunted at his master. "She could've had anyone else. Snoutlout, Tuffnut, and if she was feeling like a madman Dagur. So why me?" He got off the floor and switched to his bed still thinking it over. He about to doze off when his phone started ringing making him jump. He picked it up off his bed 'Astrid calling' it said. He answered "Ello?" There was a breath then a reply, "Hey Hiccup can you come over please, it's an emergency." His eyes widened and he got worried. "What's wrong? You ok?" Astrid giggled a bit, "No silly my mom wanted to know who i was with. When i told her it was you she laughed and told me that you would never let me stay. So can you come over?" Hiccup sighed, "Why can't you just put her on the phone? I can tell her you did come to my house." Astrid scoffed over the phone, "Fine! I just want you to come over ok!? It's so boring here at my house and you're cool." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just one question before i head over there. Why me? Why choose me when you can have any other guy at Berk?" Astrid smiled to herself. "Come over and i'll tell you. See you soon." He found his riding gear and put it on. "Dad! Im going out to make sure a friend is ok with all the flooding!" He yelled down to his dad. "Ok, just call me when you're heading back!" Stoick replied. Hiccup mounted toothless and flew out the roof balcony.

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **So it took me long enough but i got it finished. I got grounded before i could start on it as i said. It's a bit short but you know. Any pain, thanks for reading and leave reviews!  
**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile, i got into serious funk cause i almost lost my crush who has friend zoned me. Also the story is kinda gonna be the books plus the movie with terms. I just started reading the series. Anyhoe review and enjoy.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Hiccup and Toothless flew the rain like a hot knife through butter. Even though he couldn't see five feet in front of him he manged to doge every pole and branch in their way. They finally arrived at Astrid's house; as they approached Hiccup heard booming music coming from the house. 'Oh no' Hiccup thought as he landed. Multiple dragons were on the roof holding their wings over their heads. Amongst them was Hookfang SnoutLout's dragon, Barf and Belch the Twin's dragon, and a weird gold dragon that Hiccup had never seen before. He landed his dragon on a tree across the street; he hoped down and walked towards the loud house.

He was about to knock but then decided it was pointless cause he knew what was going on. Astrid told him about it two days ago, ' _Hey im having a party on Friday, wanna come?'_ Today was Friday. He took a deep breath and entered, the people around the door became silent. They looked at him like he was a cannibal and just eaten all their parents. He waved a hand up and started to walk through the crowd. Hiccup pushed through the crowds till he made it to the kitchen, a choice he would regret. "Who invited Useless? If he came uninvited i'll pound him!" Snoutlout cracked his knuckles while saying this. Hiccup was about to speak when Astrid came up behind him, "I invited him." She responded, her word slurred together. Astrid walked up to Snoutlout and attached her face to his. "But... We... You promised," Hiccup said. He had not had many relationships but this one had ended like the few he had. They would lead him on then dump him for some dumb jock. "Goodbye... Don't call." He turned to walk out. "What," Astrid detached herself from Snoutlout. "Come back here... Useless." She ran after him, mumbling incoherently.

Astrid caught up with him out side, "What's wrong?" It was so obvious she had been drinking. He speech was slurred, and Hiccup could smell the alcohol. "Go away... I... I don't want to talk to you." He had been so hurt by her. Usually he didn't care, but this was different. Astrid made him a promise, then she went and broke that promise. He had wasted his virginity on a person who didn't even care about him; That's what hurt the most. Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew off in the rain, leaving Astrid there dumbfounded. "FINE! WE DONT NEED YOU USELESS!" She yelled in a drunken rage at him. She stomped back inside to continue with Snoutlout. She looked around in the kitchen for awhile for deciding to go up to her room. On the bed she found Snoutlout and Heather making out on the bed. "Hey babe, wanna have a threesome?" Snoutlout asked. Astrid flipped him off and went down to the porch. Astrid snapped out of her rage and her thoughts cleared. 'Oh god... Hiccup' She thought. 'Im a Snoulout."

Hiccup landed on his dragon pad and walked in the house sopping wet. "Im going to take a hot shower bud, dry off before you come in." Toothless grunted and started to shake off the water. Hiccup peeled off his flight suit and his clothes under it. He turned on the water, slowly he turned the knob. He didn't turn it to hot he just left it fringed. Hiccup winced at the sudden cold but got over it quickly. 'How is this any different," He thought. 'I mean sure we fucked... But that shouldn't have me feeling like this.' His mind started racing through all the events that had happened. Hiccup slid down into the tub and let the cold water run over his face. 'Should've known' Hiccup repeated in his head, sobbing in the shower.

After about thirty minutes of sobbing Hiccup got out of the tub. He looked at the mirror, his face red from the crying. "Hmph, look at me. The one who rode The Night Fury... Pathetic." He pulled a towel off the rack and started drying his body. He stepped into his bedroom and heard the distinct ring of his phone; the growling of his best friend. ' _Astrid calling'_ The front said. He declined it and threw his phone on the bed, his body followed. The phone started growling again, the same message came up. Hiccup declined it again then silenced his phone and threw it at his night stand. He buried his face into the pillow trying to get his thoughts of Astrid. Flashes of the night ran through his head, until he stopped on the golden dragon parked on the roof. He only saw it for a second but it was clearer than the rest of his night. He could make out it's body, it was long and it's scales were gold mixed with pearl. He wondered why he foucused on that single dragon out of the entire night. In his thoughts he fell asleep, dreaming of dragons.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _Sorry it took so long, i got busy. Review please!_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Here's chapter nine, where everything is explained. You'll see, anyway please review it helps.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Hiccup woke up early that morning. He looked over to his nightstand and picked up his phone; there was three missed and a single text message. Hiccup opened it up, " _Hey, just call me tomorrow. Please let's just talk."_ He just scoffed and plugged in his phone to charge, he decided to take another shower. Hiccup looked over to see his dragon staring at him with big green eyes and changed his mind about the shower. "Ok bud, we can go for a ride." Hiccup opened the platform hatch and hopped on Toothless. "Ok bud, GO!" They flew out the window with amazing speed. They flew past the roof tops, past the light poles, and past the entire world. Nothing could touch you when you flew, dragons and riders alike knew that. Just one time in the air and you were hooked, never able to let go of it. Toothless rose into the clouds higher than the worries of his rider, or so he thought. Once they got above the clouds Hiccup let go of the reigns and just let Toothless glide. He thought he was good so he leaned back and just rested. "Hey," a voice to his right called out. He looked over and saw Astrid on Stormfly, he scoffed and just closed his eyes. "Can we talk?" She asked. "You have the ability to, I just won't listen." He responded as sarcastic as possible. "Look, I was drunk I didn't even plan on getting drunk, someone spiked the non alcoholic drinks and I get really stupid when I drink, But I think-" Hiccup cut her off, "I don't want to hear it, you still have self control when you're drunk. You didn't exercise it, and you called me Useless." He sat up, "I thought you were different you know? I thought you were not a stupid popular kid, but I was wrong; you're just like the rest, you hurt whoever you can just to get what you want." She covered her mouth and started crying. "Just leave me alone Astrid, I bet Snoutlout would love to date you and he's apparently the one you want." He flew down into the clouds, leaving her up there thinking about how horrible she was to him.

Hiccup pushed Toothless to fly as fast as he could, hoping Astrid wouldn't follow. They flew back onto the dragon pad at the Haddock house. Hiccup jumped off the dragon and got his phone off the charger. He put in his password and got on Ifunny; he scrolled around the features till he got bored. He plugged his phone back in and just stared at the ceiling. His mind raced over and over again about the different outcomes of forgiving Astrid. He looked over to Toothless and sighed, "Yeah... maybe it was just the booze, or maybe not." Hiccup picked up his phone again and looked for her number. Hesitantly he called it; it rang till it went to voice mail. "Hey Astrid it's me, Hiccup. Listen, I was pretty harsh earlier so if you want to talk... look," He breathed out, "fly over the woods outside of town; you'll eventually see a cove. That's where I'll be." He hung up and looked over to Toothless. "Im going out for a bit, I'll see you later bud." He found his ear buds and plugged them into his phone; he made his way down the stairs and out the house. Hiccup started towards the cove wondering if he made the right decision.

Astrid got home an hour later after her conversation with Hiccup. 'Why was I so horrible to him?' She asked herself mentally. 'And with Snotlout of all people? I should have never even had that stupid party.' She flopped onto her bed, reaching over to grab her phone. 'One new voice mail.' Said the front. Astrid pressed it and heard Hiccup's voice. She listened and almost bounced around the room, "I can fix this!" She yelled. She grabbed her phone and ran out the door; she thought about bringing Stormfly but she knew where the cove was. She and Hiccup would play there as kids, they called it their special place cause only they knew about it. 'To a special place,' She thought as she ran towards the cove. Astrid ran past all the shops

Hiccup sat against a rock listening to death metal and rocking his head back and forth to the beat. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, 'Man I hope she comes...' he thought. Suddenly someone's body was pressed up against his arm, he looked down real quick and saw Astrid laying against him with her eyes closed. 'Guess she thinks im asleep,' He shifted slightly. 'Should I move?' He asked himself. Hiccup looked down again and all his anger washed out of him; she wasn't the girl who made him love her then break his heart in less than a day, she was the girl who stood by his side while he was in a coma. He wrapped his arm around Astrid making her jump. He pulled her closer to him and rested his head on hers, "Promise me something," He said. "Promise me no drinking. If it makes you so stupid that you would make out with Snotlout then just don't drink." She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Ok, I promise." He drew his face closer to hers and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He lingered longer than expected and he pulled her on top of him. They were both deeply concentrating on each others taste. To Hiccup she tasted sweet like cinnamon rolls; to Astrid he tasted savory like meat or some kind of sauce. They twirled their tongues around in each others mouths. Astrid started pulling up her shirt but Hiccup stopped her and broke the kiss. "Just cause I kiss you doesn't mean we have to," His face turned red. "you know..." She giggled at his shyness, "Yeah, I know you're right." She responded. Hiccup nodded his head in agreement and sat up. "It's a nice day, why don't we just listen to music and hang out?" Hiccup suggested. "Yeah that sounds cool." They leaned back against the rock again while Hiccup unplugged his ear buds. The death metal came out and Astrid didn't even flinch, surprising Hiccup. "Do you like death metal?" He asked. "Hell yeah! This is real music, it takes talent unlike rap or country. You really got feel this music you know?" Hiccup looked at her flabbergasted, she was the first girl he had ever met that had his same opinion about death metal that he did. "You're the best you know that?" She giggled at his compliment. "Why thank you, I am the best." They both laughed really hard, "Hey, let's go back to my house, I wanna show you something." He stood up and held out his hand, "OK, but don't try anything funny Haddock." She took his hand and pulled herself up, "Me? Funny? Never."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 _ **Sorry it took so long, I got distracted SO many times. Anyway there should be a new chapter by the end of next weekend and an announcement about the story. Also I might be doing a one-shot lemon soon, so yeah. Remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review love you allllll!**_


	11. UPDATE 2!

_**So im a complete weirdo. I have no idea how i want Mistaken Love to turn out. So im going to leave it up to you. We have three options here, First: He falls in love with Astrid and live happily ever after. Two: He falls in love with Camicazi and they live happily ever after. Third: (This option is kinda bad, but i want you to have choices.) He get's both of the girls and they share him forever, and they all live happily ever after. Ok, so leave reviews on what you want to happen and i'll write you next time. BYYYYYEEEE!**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**HOLY FUCK IM A FANDOM WHORE! So, lemme explain. I started out on this, after a few months i moved on to Steven Universe. Not that bad right? Well, in the past WEEK i've gone in this order: Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, How To Train Your Dragon, Gravity Falls, and then i was like. ONE FANDOM AT A TIME! So im going to finish this story, then the Steven Universe one, then start a Gravity Falls story. So yeah. Now onto the real subject, this pairing won the most votes. Hope you like the way i've gone with this.**_

 _ ***EDIT* This is a really old preface but it still kinda holds up, i am really trying to get this story done. Honestly.**_

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SPACE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _Hiccup P.O.V_**

After the drama with Astrid im just so tired. But no, with all the dragons, the damage done by the flooding was minimal. We were back in school the next day, sigh. I walk up to my locker and i hear a familiar voice running down the halls, "If you want your book so bad come and get it!" Snoutlout came bounding down the hall with a book in his hand and a girl with crazy looking hair trying to get it. She looked like she was struggling so i stepped in, "I will literally pay you to give her her book back and to leave." I said to him. "Nah im cool, im too expensive for your taste." He said as he shoved me back with his free hand. I was about to shove him right back until i noticed the book was gone and so was the girl. Snoutlout looked away from me and noticed the exact same thing. He grumbled angrily, "Where'd that little Camicazi go?" Hmm, her name is Camicazi... interesting.

 _ **Normal P.O.V (A/N: Im still working on my P.O.V, so i might be doing those one paragraphs every few chapters.)**_

Hiccup had his free period so he decided to go see Toothless in the stables. He walked the halls still wondering how Camicazi even managed to get the book and get away. He entered the stables only to hear Toothless growling, almost as if having a conversation. "Why, yes indeed. I do know her," He heard a female voice say. He peeked around the corner only to see another dragon in the pen with Toothless. It looked like the golden dragon he saw on the roof but much smaller. IN fact, it looked exactly like it. "Huh, I coulda sworn I heard another person in here." Toothless did his warble laugh, "What's so funny?" The gold dragon flew up, "Well, you did hear another voice. But im not exactly a person." Hiccup fell back on his butt, "Wha- a dragon... that speaks." The gold dragon glared, "Well duh. Your human is stupid, Night Fury." Toothless nodded in agreement, "Hey! Toothless!" Hiccup yelled with annoyance. "Asshole." Hiccup scooted over to the wall and leaned back, "So what's your name?" The gold dragon landed, turning a light pink. "I am Stormfly. The beautiful. The radiant." Hiccup stared as she changed color from gold to pink, "What kind of dragon are you anyway?" He asked. "I am a mood dragon, im almost as rare as your Night Fury over there." Toothless popped his head up only to lay it back down. "Do you have, a bigger version of yourself somewhere. Cause i could've sworn i saw a Toothless size version of you." The dragon thought for a moment, "Well, i have no siblings. Hmmm..."

Hiccup laughed, "Don't worry about it." Hh stood up and walked out of the stables, "See ya around Stormfly..." He gripped his stomach and laughed out very loudly. Stormfly popped her head up, "What's so funny?" She asked the annoyance obvious in her voice. "My girlfriend has a Deadly Nadder named Stormfly. What a coincidence!" He looked up and saw Camicazi looking at him strangely, "Your girlfriend wouldn't happen to be Astrid, would it?" Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, actually that is her." Hiccup shuffled the back of his hair as the girl shuffled closer and closer to him, "Hmm, thought her boyfriend would be more... jockey." Hiccup scoffed, "Rude, i think she digs the whole intelligence thing." Camcazi shoved her lips onto his, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Hiccup froze up and started blushing wildly. Camicazi pulled away, grumbling, "I bet you're better with consent." Hiccup stomped his prosthetic foot down, "Now excuse me! I am a committed man! Do not go around kissing me like th-" Camicazi socked him across the face, "Shut up!" Hiccup rubbed his face, "If i feel like kissing you i will! If i feel like punching you in the face i'll punch you in the face! you can't do jack about it!" Camicazi heard footsteps running towards them and she panicked. "Goddamit i fucking hope it's not h-" "CAMICAZI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH HIM?!" Astrid angrily strode up to Camicazi, getting all up in her face. "Sup, big sis," Camicazi gave her a crooked grin. You could practically see the steam coming out of Astrid's ears, "I am not your sister!" Camicazi strung her arm across Astrid's shoulders, "Come on, chill out. You should share your toys." She pointed at Hiccup, "He is not my toy! Hiccup is my boyfriend! You should know about boyfriends Cami, since you've had so many." Cami made a pouty face, "Come on you're sooo mean, just let us share." Cami wrapped her arms around Hiccup, "Come on Astrid or i'll have him all to myself." Hiccup pulled at his collar, "Astrid... help... please..." Astrid put her hands on her hips, "Ah, whatever. Let's just do it at his house, i would hate for someone to catch us." Hiccup nervously tried to pull Cami off him, "That's not what i... meant."

 _ **TIME SKIP, I DUNNO ABOUT 3 HOURS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT**_

Hiccup plopped down on his couch, reading his dad's email that he wouldn't be home tonight. "Typical," Hiccup leaned his head back on the arm rest. "Hmm, what's typical?" Cami was staring down at him with a questioning look on her face. "He means his father isn't going to be home, business i assume," He looked over and saw Astrid sitting in one of his kitchen chairs, "How the hell did you two get in here?" Cami pointed to the door, "You left the door unlocked." Cami grabbed his shirt and pulled him off the couch, "Come on now, im bored! Astrid! Grab his legs." Astrid scoffed, "I don't take orders from you, and he is mine. Im just being nice to you." Hiccup kicked his legs around trying to flail out of Cami's grasp, "Come on don't i have a say in this?" Astrid and Cami laughed and in unison said, "Nope."

The two girls threw Hiccup onto the bed, "Can we not? Im not even in the mood," Cami gave Astrid a devious grin, "Here, let's get him up," She wrapped her arms around Astrid's neck and grappled onto her lips. The two blondes sucked on each others lips, making sure to be as loud as possible. Hiccup shifted uncomfortably on the bed as his pants tightened up at the sight. Cami glanced over at his direction and pulled away from Astrid, "Looks like he's about to burst."

Cami slid her hands up Hiccup's thighs and to his crotch. She unbuttoned his jeans, then proceeded to pull them completely off and throw them else where. Astrid hopped over Cami landing on Hiccup's stomach. She grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, not unlike the one with Cami. Hiccup pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting something unfamiliar. 'Probably Cami,' He thought. 'Speaking of Cami,' He looked past Astrid and saw Cami stroking him slowly up and down, marveling at his 7 inch cock. She licked the tip a bit, savoring the salty taste. Cami pushed her mouth down on it, still swishing her tongue on it. Hiccup let go of Astrid's lips and threw his head back in pure pleasure. Cami continued to make slurping noises as she kept pounding her mouth on his mighty rod. ( **A/N: Who the hell says mighty rod anymore? I guess i do.** ) Astrid lifted her shirt revealing her voluptuous tits. She grabbed Hiccup's hands and put them to her breasts. He acknowledged her wants and began squeezing and pressing her. Hiccup's climax was drawing nearer and nearer, "Oh Thor, Cami im-" Cami started bobbing up and down faster in response. Hiccup clenched Astrid's boobs as he released his seamen into Cami's mouth. She swallowed with a loud gulp, "Dammit Cami, you were supposed to share." Astrid fake angry scorned Cami. "Since you didn't share i get first ride."

Astrid positioned herself above Hiccup's dick, slowly lowering her self to adjust. Cami got a devious smirk on her face, "Hey! How bout we play," She put her hands on Astrid's shoulders and hopped over her, "LEAPFROG!" Astrid melted at the huge wave of pleasure that caused her, "God...dammit... Cami..." Hiccup started bucking upwards, pounding into Astrid with a huge force. Astrid bit her bottom lip and put her hands on the bed behind her, trying to keep her balance. Cami turned herself so her crotch was directly in Hiccup's face, "You know what to do," Hiccup tried to speak but Cami just shoved her crotch further into his face. Hiccup licked the outer folds, causing Cami to tense up in pleasure. Hiccup pushed his tongue deeper inside, reaching and tasting every nook and cranny. Cami fell forward, her face directly where Astrid was getting pounded. She licked her lips and started licking where Astrid pussy and Hiccup's cock met. Astrid screamed out as she had reached her climax. She gripped the bed sheets as her juices spilled all over Hiccup's cock, and Cami's face. "Oh gods..." Astrid slid off Hiccup's still hard cock, "My turn," Cami said with a grin on her face.

Cami got on all fours above Hiccup's legs, she used her hands to spread out her ass cheeks. "I'll let you pick which hole you want, cause Im nice like that," She said looking at a still panting Astrid. Hiccup, being the guy he is, picked her ass hole. He pressed his tip against her hole, "Are you ready?" Cami nodded and he plunged into her. Cami gritted her teeth as a mix of pain and pleasure coursed through her. Hiccup pulled out just enough to plunge right back in. Hiccup started thrusting harder into Cami's ass, her hole griping him tight. "Oh... Hiccup..." Cami gripped the sheets as Hiccup sped up his thrusts. Astrid slid under the two forming a sixty-nine with Cami. Astrid started eating Cami's pussy vigorously as the sight of Hiccup pounding Cami's ass was going on not even an inch from her face. Cami gently bit Astrid's clit causing her to moan into Cami's pussy. Hiccup gripped Cami's hips as he started pounding her as hard as he could, "God... dam... so tight." Hiccup thrusted one final time before pulling out quickly surprising Cami. He flipped her so she was parallel to Astrid, "Here it comes!" He yelled out as he came all over Astrid and Cami.

 _ **Time Skip: Half An Hour**_

The girls got out of the shower only to have two shirts thrown at them, "Here, i put your clothes in the wash." Astrid walked up and wrapped her arms around him, "See Cami, this is why i keep him around." She kissed his cheek, "He does my laundry." Hiccup coughed, "So um.. like... are we a trio now?" Cami laughed, "If Astrid is okay with it." Astrid thought for a moment, "Fine. But not a single word of this get's out to the school." Cami groaned, "Dam, i wanted to flaunt around my new toy... fine."

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF STORY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**_ _ **OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER. This ending got the most votes. Anyway thanks for reading, byyyyyeeeeee.**_


End file.
